Vou estar sempre contigo
by kokaT
Summary: Edward é um rapaz vindo da America do Norte, mas quem fala com ele e com a familia diz que é um verdadeiro Portugues. "Bella e Edward sao um casal apaixonado sem limites. Mas sera que essa paixao tem de acabar? Será sque ele pode voltar? Nao?" leia
1. Ultimo dia de aulas

**Capitulo 1 – Último dia de aulas**

Acordei como todos os dias… mas este era diferente… acordei bem disposta ás 7:30 da manha, isto não era normal… mas pois quem não acordaria se não fosse sexta-feira e logo o ultimo dia de aulas!? Três meses de ferias vinham mesmo a calhar, pois o mais difícil não é acordar para ir ás aulas… é passar o dia nela… e chegar a casa e ter que estudar novamente, isso sim é cansativo! Ufa… mas hoje era já o ultimo dia... depois era só por minha conta e claro do meu amor! E para alem disso no dia seguinte fazíamos 1 ano de namoro.

Depois de pensar nisto todo ai sim levantei-me, fui até á casa de banho vestir-me, penteei-me e depois desci até á cozinha para comer os meus cereais do costume. Voltei novamente até á casa de banho, pois tinha que lavar os dentes.

Peguei na minha mochila e fui em direcção á minha escola a pé que ficava a 5 minutos no máximo de casa.

Edward esperava por mim á porta da escola. Quando o vi sorri de orelha a orelha, pois quando o via meu coração entrava em stress, queria sentir os seus lábios logo pela manha…

- Bom dia, meu amor… feliz dia do ultimo dia de aulas!!- Ele disse tão entusiasmando como eu, beijando-me enquanto sussurrava aquelas palavras. Achei estranho ele não me ter dito nada sobre o dia seguinte mas…

- Bom dia, amor… oh feliz dia para ti também… daqui a umas horas temos as ferias por nossa conta!

Fomos para as aulas, que hoje sim podia dizer que elas eram um máximo, já que era o ultimo dia não fazíamos nada e os professores deixavam-nos sair mais cedo… Ou seja eu tinha mais tempo do que o normal em tempo de aulas para estar com o Edward!

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, para ir ate ao bar da escola ter com o Edward… Jasper e Alice estavam na brincadeira, fazendo cócegas um ao outro!

- Oh bom dia Bella!- disse Alice numa gargalhada

- Bom dia Bella!- acrescentou também o Jasper derrotando Alice

- Bom dia alegria -disse eu e rimos os três em conjunto!

Avancei para mais um corredor, onde me cruzei com vários professores que me desejaram as boas férias e eu igualmente. Ao mesmo tempo que andava, lembrava-me que tinha consciência de que iria ter saudades dos meus professores e amigos durante as ferias. Mas em relação aos amigos isso não era nada que não se resolve-se.

Finalmente entrei no bar Edward estava sentado á minha espera, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie compravam um chocolate para dividir a meias, como sempre faziam.

- Bom dia! - falei para toda a gente incluindo Rose e Emm, e corri para o colo do Edward.

-Bom dia, Bella – disseram Rose e Emm sorrindo.

- E então amor, que vamos fazer hoje depois das aulas? - Perguntei entusiasmada.

- Ahh … não sei! Mas aposto que Alice já planeou alguma coisa!! - Acrescentou com um sorriso maléfico.

…

Ohhh meu deus, eu nem acreditava, as aulas já tinham acabado?! Sim, já, já tinham acabado! Finalmente!

Despedi-me dos meus colegas, todos meio choramingas… e festejamos as nossas primeiras horas de férias!

- Edward!!! – Foi Alice correndo até ele abraçando-o, completamente eufórica.

- Oh Alice … Então já tens planos para hoje certo?

- É claro que sim Ed. sabes que tenho sempre tudo preparado! Hoje á noite vamos a um bar! – Anunciou-nos com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

- A um bar, Alice?! – Perguntou Edward incrédulo… é nós não ligava-mos a bares, era sempre uma confusão e tínhamos que falar alto para nos ouvirmos. Por isso também não esperava nada que ela fosse escolher uma coisa dessas!

- Ohh maninho deixa-me acabar… relax…- Edward e eu entreolhamo-nos, pois agora é que não estávamos a perceber mesmo nada! - Então é o seguinte como aqui toda a gente ama música antiga, o que é raro hoje em dia… vamos para um bar civilizado. Eu nem diria que é um bar e para além disso é um bar onde pouca gente vai e muito acolhedor!

- Bem Alice, se tu o dizes confiamos em ti!.. mas com uma condição! – Acrescentei – posso ser eu a escolher o que vou levar para vestir?

- Ahh… sim, Bella podes, mas não te atrevas a levar umas calças jeans e uma T-shirt, okay?

- Okay, Alice, eu levo vestido… - ela sorriu vitoriosa para mim e depois foi ter com Jasper, pregando-lhe uma partida, saltando-lhe para as suas costas.

- Hum… a menina vai sexy?

- Sabes que eu não sou muito boa para me arranjar… mas de qualquer das formas a Alice só me vai deixar escolher o vestido, porque o resto faz ela, e pedir-lhe que não fizesse nada já era de mais! - Rimos os dois.

Saímos da escola… e ainda era impressionante como como as raparigas e rapazes olhavam para eles. Sim, eles eram completamente lindos, lá isso era verdade, e Edward era só meu, meu, meu e meu… o meu primeiro amor e último de verdade!

Eu e Edward despedimo-nos num "ate já".

Coloquei os meus fones nos ouvidos e pus Paramore a tocar, era uma música mexida que gosto muito (that´s what you get).

Cheguei a casa, e fui directamente para o meu quarto, Escolhi o meu vestido. Era simples, azul, não chegava totalmente ao joelho, mas era lindo.

Passados uns minutos, Rose e Alice tocaram na campainha da minha casa, eram 5 horas da tarde, meus pais ainda não tinham chegado do emprego.

Desci as escadas e abri a porta.

- Oi Bella - disseram Alice e Rose ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá! Entrem, subam até ao meu quarto. A...Alice?

- Sim…?

- O que é essa mala enorme?

- A isto… (?) então é a mala da maquilhagem e outros acessórios – respondeu-me com um sorriso triunfante.

Rose não conseguiu evitar rir-se. E eu de tanto pasmo… quer dizer tanto não, eu sabia que Alice era assim, mas a mala era realmente grande!

Subimos até ao meu quarto e enquanto tomei banho, Rose e Alice prepararam-se, porque já tinha tomado.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto estava completamente armadilhado, fiquei de boca aberta, completamente.

- Alice e Rosalie, o que é isto?!?!

- Ohh Bella, não sejas assim depois arrumamos tudo, mas sabes como é a Alice, e para alem disso temo-nos que preparar depressa.

- Vá agora senta-te aqui Bella – disse, fazendo um gesto para me sentar ao lado dela na cama, e eu como não tinha alternativa obedeci.

Eu não fazia ideia do penteado que Rose me fazia, muito menos o que a Alice estava a fazer com a minha pele!

…

- Já esta Bella!

- Ohh aleluia, já estava farta de estar nesta posição… O que??? Vocês demoraram 1 hora e meia para me prepararem?

- Eu disse-te…- avisou-me Rose – Imagina se Alice não tivesse já tudo preparado!

- Ahh, okay, não reclamem… Bella estás um espectáculo!

- Melhor que vocês deve de ser impossível, vocês são lindas por natureza!

- Sussurrei, e acho que realmente elas não me ouviram (ainda bem) ou então simplesmente fingiram que não me ouviram.

Olhei-me no espelho e … UAU, realmente Alice fazia milagres, minha pele estava bonita e lisa, sem nenhuma imperfeição, e o meu cabelo? Ohh o meu cabelo estava esticado e depois tinha tranças puxadas para trás presas… realmente estava lindo!

- Ah já agora Bella, vestias o vestido não é verdade? Não temos o tempo todo para te olhares no espelho, já que vocês reclamaram que eu demorei muito tempo.

- Okay menina Alice a menina manda!

(Alice tinha um vestido vermelho com um padrao ate ao joelho que combinava muito bem com ela (vestido da Alice - ) e Rosalie tinha um vestido preto e branco ate ao joelho e tinha um efeito cai-cai no peito.

(É o segundo vestido da modelo, esta em branco e duas faixas .pt/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./%3Fp%3D140&usg=__UzPWDh3SCGIsKUEXgfDdbrSxg2c=&h=550&w=627&sz=76&hl=pt-PT&start=1&sig2=ukcdoStbum7xP6l05Ej57g&um=1&tbnid=FLdNduSchq468M:&tbnh=119&tbnw=136&ei=Xjh3SaDiLI-omQfr0NGEBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bda%2Bmoda%26ndsp%3D20%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-PT%26sa%3DN)

Vesti o meu vestido, apesar de ter sido uma carga de trabalho, e agora sim estava bonita.

Ahhh mas e os sapatos? O que e que eu ia calçar com este vestido lindo? - Pensei olhando para os meus pés. (vestido da ./jm/img?s=MLB&f=73774209_&v=P)

- Não te preocupes com isso… - disse-me Rose, tirando-me do pensamento. – Nós trouxemos uns sapatos lindos, que combinam muito bem com esse vestido e o salto não é muito alto, por isso não te preocupes.

Claro, claro. Eu preocupar-me? Não.. que ideia. Se eu já não tinha muito equilíbrio em certas ocasiões então agora… ("ainda por cima o salto era grande, pelo menos para mim!") (sapatos da bella .com/_89QkVVIffII/SBiJwPgKK2I/AAAAAAAAAF8/qjd_y0clfho/s1600-h/675789_vogue_sapatos_brancos_vogue_334_)

…

- Hum, quando é que eles vem??- perguntei, ansiosa por ver o Edward outra vez.


	2. Para onde vamos?

Capitulo 2 – Para onde vamos?

Ouvi a porta da entrada bater.

- Bella?

- Sim mãe? – Perguntei descendo as escadas para ir ter com ela, enquanto a Rose e a minimeu da Alice arrumavam as coisas. Apareci na cozinha.

- Uau filha estas linda! – Elogiou-me.

- Obrigada, mãe! – Disse corando

- Então a que se deve isso tudo?

- Era isso que te ia dizer, como hoje foi o ultimo dia de aulas eu e os Cullen vamos a uma espécie de "bar" – disse fazendo as aspas com as mãos.

- Claro, filha, vai e diverte-te!

Rose e Alice estavam a descer as escadas.

- Olá, Sr.ª Renée.

- Ohh meninas voces estão magnificas, esta tudo bem com voces? Ahh e já agora não me chamem de Sr.ª Renée chamem-me só de Renée, faz-me sentir mais jovem! – Minha mãe deu uma risota. Ohh como ela adorava as coisas jovens!

- Okay então fica só Renée. Está tudo bem connosco, e obrigada pelo elogio. – Agradeceram as duas.

Neste mesmo instante tocaram á campainha. Ohh quem seria? Que pergunta estúpida só podia ser ele. Apesar de eu já namorá-lo á 1 ano... cada segundo que estava com ele, meu coração não parava de dar pulos!

Rose que estava mais perto, abriu a porta. E lá estavam eles. Edward tinha um braço encostado á ombreira da porta a apoiar o corpo e um pé cruzado com o outro. Jasper estava simplesmente encostado e Emmett tinha as mãos nos bolsos, os três estavam mas sorridentes do que nunca e lindos!!! Para além disso era impossível tirar os olhos daquele deus grego caído do céu com os seus olhos verdes nos meus…

- Oh os meninos chegaram! – Ouvi a minha mãe da cozinha a aproximar-se até chegar a nós. – Como voces estão lindos!- disse com ternura

- Obrigada Sh.ª René – agradeceram os três ao mesmo tempo. A minha mãe fez uma expressão esquisita na cara como quem pede: "por favor, não me chamem de shrª"

Eles não tinham percebido e dava para ver pela cara deles, mas Rose percebeu…:

- Nós depois explicamos-vos.

- Hum… então vamos? – Perguntei…"sim não íamos ficar ali o serão todo não é"?

- Sim, vamos. – Alice foi a primeira que me respondeu de imediato enquando ia ter com Jasper no seu passo de bailarina.

- Então divirtam-se meninos… e juízo!

- Sempre!... Dá um beijinho ao pai por mim, mãe – falei-lhe com um tom mais alto, enquanto andava em direcção ao Volvo do Edward.

Ele abriu-me a porta do carro para me sentar, e igualmente os outros Cullen fizeram ás suas namoradas no Mercedes da Rosalie.

Edward mal entrou no carro a primeira coisa que me disse foi:

- Ohh Bella como tu estas linda!

- Ohh nada comparado contigo, porque tu estas sempre deslumbrante! – Enfrentei-o pensado que tinha ganho.

- Sim claro Bella, isso é porque não deves de ver/sentir o meu coração quando olho para ti, minha flor.

Impressionante, ele derrotava-me sempre nestas partes…. Eu babava-me toda quando ouvias estas palavras saírem da boca dele, logo não tinha forças suficientes para o derrota-lo! Grr

…Quando reparei… as nossas bocas não estavam a centímetros nem a milímetros de distancia, estavam completamento coladas, e eu saboreei o seu hálito delicioso

.

- Venci mais uma vez! – Disse vitorioso, enquanto eu ainda estava completamente abananada com o seu beijo e era capaz de sentir o cheiro dele…a…perfume. Ai como ele me deixava louca, ou melhor como ele sabia me deixar louca.

Os carros arrancaram… e depois de um belo serão de musica que passava no leitor (é claro que tinha sido o Edward a escolher, ele tem um talento enorme para a musica), apercebi-me que já não estava-mos na cidade.

- Onde vamos Edward?

- Achas que te vou dizer? É supressa, darling – alertou-me com aquele sorriso torto, que eu amava.

- Edward eu sei que tu és muito cavalheiro (o que eu gosto) e tens um excelente inglês…- (Pudera nasceu em EUA- * sim Edward e as sua família são imigrantes, mas eles vieram para ficar :D mas como estava dizendo…)- … mas tu sabes que eu não gosto de supressas, e para alem disso tu hoje de manha não sabias onde era!

- Pois não mas a Alice contou-nos! – Ahhh lógico aquela pirralha, só podia ser ela! – Mas tu vais gostar eu sei que vais, meu amor, confia em mim. - Colocou a sua mão livre do volante para a minha mão esquerda.

- Eu confio em ti, sabes que sim…mas…

- Mas nada, descontrai e vais ver que te esqueces das tuas preocupações… afinal estamos de ferias temos que aproveitar!

- Tens razão…- e num instante já tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino…


	3. Noite

Capitulo 3 – Noite

Ohh como aquele bar era lindo… eu nem diria que aquilo era um bar. Alice tinha razão. A música era do genero antigo, era acolhedor e não estava lá muita gente, era um excelente lugar.

Eu e Edward estávamos de mãos dadas como era hábito, Alice e Jasper estavam meio abraçados e Emmett agarrava Rose pela cintura suavemente.

O bar tinha as paredes forradas de madeira e o chão também. Tinha um mini palco onde tocava musica ambiente, e dançavam alguns casais. As mesas eram bastante baixas, pois as cadeiras não eram cadeiras eram pufs, era bastante original e gira a decoração.

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou-nos um senhor bastante simpático, atencioso e bem vestido.

- Ah… eu reservei uma mesa para 6 pessoas… – disse a Alice.

- Sim com certeza, lembro-me perfeitamente do seu telefonema. Deixe-me que vos acompanhe até á mesa.

Percorremos uma parte do bar e lá estávamos nós na dita mesa cheia de velas que era a única iluminação que dava um ar bastante romântico, um jarro ao centro da mesa com agua e flores por cima. Sentámo-nos.

- Então eu vou dar um tempo para pensarem no que vão desejar. – Avisou o empregado retirando-se.

- Obrigada. – Agradece-mos.

- Bem Alice, escolheste um sitio 5*… não imaginava que fosse assim! – Elogiei-a.

- Nem eu…! - Acrescentou Rose, que parecia admirada explorando o bar com o olhar.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper limitaram-se a sorrir.

Eu realmente já estava com fome. A viagem tinha sido de 1 hora e meia apesar de o Edward conduzir como um louco… não tinha comido nada antes de ter saído de casa. Por falar em casa, a minha mãe sabia que eu estava a tantos quilómetros dela?

- Edward a minha mãe não sabia que vinha-mos a Lisboa…ela deve…

- Não te preocupes Bella, a tua mãe sabe mais que tu! – "O que? como assim, sabe mais que eu?"

- C…como assim, sabe mais que EU Edward Cullen???

- Ela sabe onde tu estas, com quem e quando regressas a casa, não te preocupes com isso agora, ela confia em nós e disse que hoje podias ficar por nossa conta. – Deu-me um beijo no nariz quando as ultimas palavras saíram da sua boca.

"Magana da minha mãe, como ela sabia as coisas primeiro que eu…ou menos podia ficar com Edward o tempo que quisesse, quer dizer antes da meia-noite tinha que ir para casa…" -mas isso não era assunto para pensar agora.

Jantámos e depois ficámos ali na conversa as três, enquanto eles falavam sobre, … sobre coisas de homens. De fundo estava uma musica que eu e Edward gostávamos, Lost in Love – Air Supply.

…

De repente muda de musica para Making Love Out of Nothing At All- Air Supply. Ohhh eu e Edward amava-mos aquela musica.

- Danças comigo, princesa? – Onvi a voz maravilhosa de Edward.

- Edward tu sabes que eu nao sei… – eu queixei-me…

- Desde quando isso é um problema, baby? – Perguntou-me dando-me um beijo na mão.

- Desde que tenho saltos… - tentei desculpar-me.

- E desde quando isso é um problema? Hum… pensas que te safas facilmente, mas não… "Ok mais uma vez estas derrotada Bella."- Pensei.

Quando me a percebi, Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emm, já estavam a dançar. Edward puxou-me ate ficarmos a centímetros de distância.

- A Sh.ª Renée disse que ficavas por minha conta hj… – Agora sim tinha-me derrotado definitivamente com aquelas palavras e com o seu sorriso torto no rosto.

E quando dei por mim estava a rodopiar na pista de dança… Edward cantava para mim os seus excertos preferidos da música:

And I know just where to touch you

E eu sei exactamente onde te tocar  
I know just what to prove

E sei exactamente o que provar  
I know when to pull you closer

Eu sei quando te puxa para mais perto

And I know when to let you loose

E sei quando te deixar sozinha  
And I know the night is fading

E eu sei que a noite está desvanecendo-se

And I know the time's gonna fly

E eu sei que o tempo vai voar  
And I'm never gonna tell you

E eu nunca vou te dizer  
Everything I gotta tell you

Tudo que eu preciso te dizer  
But I know I gotta give it a try…

Mas sei que preciso fazer uma tentativa…  
And I know the roads to riches

E eu conheço os caminhos para as riquezas  
And I know the ways to fame

E eu conheço os caminhos para a fama

And I know how to break 'em

Eu conheço todas as regras e eu sei como quebrá-las

And I always know the name of the game

E eu sempre sei o nome do jogo 

But I don't know how to leave you

Mas eu não sei como te abandonar  
And I'll never let you fall

E nunca deixarei que caias

And I don't know how you do it

E eu não sei como fazes isso

Making love Out nothing at all…

Fazendo amor pelo nada…

- Eu amo-te tanto, Bella.

- Eu também te amo muito, Edward.

Quando a musica acabou, voltamos ao nosso lugar. Rose, Emm, Alice e Jasper ainda dançavam felizes da vida.

Edward estava sentado num puf e eu sentei-me entre as suas pernas, encostando a cabeça ao seu peito que cheirava ao perfume mais delicioso do mundo. A música tinha mudado para without you – Harry Nilsson.

Uma voz desconhecida me chamou a atenção, quando olhava para Edward.

- Atenção, esta música é dedicada a todos os casais apaixonados. Rapazes aproveitem para se declararem. – Disse o DJ.

- Hum, declaração de amor…! – Sussurrou Edward no meu ouvido. – Eu acho que tenho algumas coisinhas para dizer, mas não sei se será o momento oportuno, mesmo com esta música, prefiro dizer em privado. Como sei se vais ficar envergonhada… não te vou deixar sofrer ate esse ponto. – Piscou-me o olho.

Eu fiquei de boca aberta, nao era capaz de dizer uma única palavra, … mas eu queria falar. O que é dizer? Ou dar? Em privado? Onde? Quando?

- Edward o que é que estás a … tramar? – Finalmente tinha conseguido falar alguma coisa.

- Nada que não deseje dizer-te. -Respondeu á minha pergunta de forma misteriosa.

- Então malta? – Pois claro, alguém tinha que interromper sempre nas ocasiões mais… neste caso secretas, intimas não…, porque eu ainda nunca tinha feito nada com Edward, … a esse nível…Não e que não quisesse, mas ainda não estava devidamente preparada, e quando fosse, que fosse especial, como ele é.

- Sim Emmett? – Realmente quem mais poderia ser?

- Venham dançar!

- É, Emmett tem razão… - Ed. sussurrou mais para ele próprio do que para mim.

É, realmente tinha razão, que brilhante ideia, mais valia estar calado. Estava de sapatos de salto, se não fosse Edward, dançava aos zigs-zags, o que ia ser super divertido o Emmett ver, logo ele.

Começou a tocar I'm Should Have Know better de Jim Diamond. Edward estendeu-me a mão com um sorriso torto e eu não tive hipótese senão aceitar.

Estávamos completamente colados. Eu já não era uma boa dançarina, com ele tão perto de mim assim, eu mal conseguia concentrar-me no que estava em nosso redor.

- Concentra-te…

- Impossível, contigo assim…- Nem me deixou acabar a frase, já tinha os seus lábios colados aos meus. Ele fazia-me delirar com o seu toque, o seu hálito, o seu beijo apaixonado. Sim, ele amava-me, eu sabia que ele amava-me, eu sabia disso desde o primeiro beijo que me dera.

Quando eu mais queria aquele beijo, ele deslocou os seus lábios dos meus para o meu pescoço, e só depois reparei que tinham mudado de música.

- Hum já e tarde amor, não estas cansada? – Perguntou-me Edward com ternura no rosto.

- Estou um bocadinho, estes saltos também não ajudam muito, não é? – Edward gargalhou baixinho. – Mas eu não quero ir para casa, quero ficar aqui contigo.

Edward gargalhou de novo, mas desta vez mais alto. Aquela risota toda tinha algum significado, mas eu ainda não tinha percebido! Hum…

- Quem disse que te vais ver livre de mim durante as próximas … pelo menos 24 horas, baby?

O quê? Ele não ia… ele não ia me deixar…. 24 horas? Isso quer dizer que nem esta NOITE? OMG … então…

- Como assim? – Perguntei estupefacta.

- Eu já disse… hoje esta por minha, minha… e só minha conta …- eu lancei-lhe um sorrio enorme.

Ohh boa e onde íamos passar a noite? Atenção: onde íamos passar a noite… íamos… os dois…ohh céus…

Edward foi falar com os irmãos… o quê não sei , nem quero saber, quer dizer, querer queria, mas agora o que me interessava era eu e ele, especialmente ele e mais ninguém.

Ele veio na minha direcção. Dava para ver que no seu rosto havia anciedade por algo, mas feliz.

- Vamos, lady?

- Vamos, mas vamos para onde? – Tentei decifrara alguma coisa dele, enquanto me acariciava -a mão com os lábios.

- Verás…- olhou para mim com aqueles olhos… e para ser sincera, não me importava para onde fossemos, eu confiava nele a 100%.

Saímos do bar em direcção ao carro de mãos dadas. Edward abriu-me a porta, como sempre fazia. Eu amava-o por tantas razões.

1º- Ele fazia-me sorrir.

2º- Sempre que estava mau humorada ou triste, ele era capaz de me aturar sempre ou então fazer-me sorrir.

3º- Quando ele esta feliz, eu estou sempre radiante mesmo se o dia esteja contra mim.

4º- Ele é cavalheiro, romântico, bem educado, o que isso lhe favorece muito, ele tem charme para isso.

5º- Ele respeitava-me tal como eu a ele, e perdoava-me sempre que dizia ou fazia alguma coisa injusta.

Ohhh tirando que ele era um deus GREGO! Que e que eu queria mais? Melhor que ele seria impossível. Ele era único. Ele era meu, e eu era dele, toda dele. Se algum dia tivesse que fazer alguma coisa por ele, eu fazia sem pensar duas vezes, porque ele era tudo o que eu era.

O carro estava quente. Edward entrou pelo lado do condutor e ligou-o.

Eu estava ansiosa e nervosa, não sei porque mas estava nervosa. Algo me dizia que ia acontecer qualquer coisa de especial.

Fizemos o caminho em silêncio, Edward conduzia com uma só mão, a outra estava no meu colo a acariciar a minha perna.

Eu estava de tal maneira ansiosa que parecia que estava na lua, mal me tinha apercebido que Edward tinha parado o carro.

Deu a volta ao carro, abriu a porta do meu lado para eu sair. Estávamos em frente a um hotel, um hotel de 5*****. Céus… eu estava a hiperventilar e Edward reparou nisso dando-me um sorriso de orelha a orelha do qual eu retribui.

Agarrei-me á sua cintura e ele agarrou-me nos ombros. Fomos em direcção ao hotel, subimos a escadaria e entramos. O senhor que estava na recepção, tinha cabelo curto, era novo e tinha a farda do hotel ajustada ao seu corpo.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Eu reservei um quarto de casal hoje a tarde…

- Em que nome ficou?

- Edward, Edward Cullen.

Quarto de casal? Que ele tinha marcado? Eu ia mesmo dormir com ele!!!

- Edward, tu…tu marcas-te quarto de casal? – Sussurrei enquanto a recepcionista foi buscar a chave.

- Hum… não queres dormir comigo?

Eu nem tive tempo de responder, o recepcionista já nos tinha entregue a chave e estávamos a caminho do elevador. Subimos para o 3º andar, e estávamos em frente á porta. Edward entregou-me a chave.

- Porque não abres tu?

- Sim, porque não? – Ele estava atrás de mim agora a enrolar-me pela cintura com os seus braços. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e rodeia a maçaneta. A porta abriu-se… Agora sim eu tinha motivos para hiperventilar, com o que estava a ver.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que estejam gostando....pelo menos deiam alguma opiniao... :P

Obrigada


	4. O meu coração está entregue a ti

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Calibri; mso-font-alt:"Futura Bk"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Capitulo 4- O meu coração esta entregue a ti**

O quarto estava lindo…duas paredes eram brancas e as outras duas eram vermelho/bordo. A cama era grande tinha um colchão bordo também e duas almofadas com um padrão muito bonito e braco. O chão era de madeira clara e estava coberto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas verdadeiras, tal como a cama também estava coberta delas. Não havia candeeiros. No lugar destes haviam velas brancas ou vermelhas. Para dar mais luz, haviam também castiçais com velas lindas, com aroma de morango que se sentia no ar.

- Edward… eu…

- Shhh…- calou-me colocando o seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

Eu senti os seus lábios nos meus e esqueci tudo em meu redor.

Depois de um beijo, sem nos deixar sem fôlego, Edward descolou nossos lábios e pousou as suas mãos no meu rosto.

Olhei para o relógio e era meia-noite certinha. Será que ele se tinha lembrado?

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Nossos olhos estavam grudados. Eu estava lisonjeada… Edward era maravilho e ele nunca me tinha feito nada assim…

Eu comecei por falar.

- Edward eu estou… eu estou emocionada - disse num sussurro.

- Já? Ainda mal começou Bella…- Edward conduziu-me até á cama , onde me sentei. Deu-me o seu sorriso torto e depois foi em direcção á aparelhagem e colocou musica. Música romântica. Voltou até mim e ajoelhou-se. Eu tentei falar…

- Edward nós hoje…

- Eu sei Bella… foi por isso que eu decidi fazer-te esta surpresa.

- Eu pensava que te tinhas esquecido!

- Isso era impossível… – Gargalhou e beijou-me a mão directa, que estava pousada na sua. – Bella…- chamou a minha atenção pegando em qualquer coisa que tinha no bolso do seu casaco. – Hoje fazemos um ano de namoro, por isso eu quero…- Eu estava a hiperventilar. – Eu quero que aceites este anel em prova do meu amor por ti. – Disse, abrindo a caixa vermelha.

- Edward… eu… eu… – O anel era lindo. Era ouro branco e depois tinha um diamante no meio em forma de coração, não era muito grande, mas dava para perceber. – É lindo Edward. Eu… eu amo-te… – Disso que ele não tivesse duvidas. Beijei os seus lábios.

Edward colocou o anel no meu dedo… ele ficava perfeito.

- Eu também te amo muito Bella, o meu coração esta entregue a ti.

Eu tinha que lhe dar algo em troca, ele merecia, e neste momento eu sentia-me segura para o que quer que fosse.

- Bella… eu só queria mais…- Eu calei-o com um beijo. - … Mais uma coisa… – falou durante o beijo.

- Eu sei o que tu queres…- falei com os meus lábios ainda colados aos deles. Eu sabia o que ele queria… porque, eu também queria.

Enquanto a música tocava, eu tirei o casaco dele, e mandei-o algures para o quarto, já que era tão grande.

Edward não descolava os lábios dos meus. Eu também não queria. As nossas línguas movimentavam-se em sincronia. Eu saboreei os seus lábios deliciosos.

Edward abriu o fecho do meu vestido, que esta colado as minhas costas. Senti-o a deslizar pelo meu corpo ate cair no chão. Tirei a gravata dele, e a sua camisa branca. Apalpei seus músculos, beijando-os, por onde minha mão passa-se. Enquanto o fazia, Edward tirou o meu sutiã.

Desapertei o seu cinto e suas calças.

Agora estávamos ao mesmo nível… eu de cuecas azul bebé e Edward de boxers pretos, super sexys.

Nossos olhos cruzaram-se e os de ambos estavam cheios de desejo.

Edward deitou-me na cama ficando por cima de mim… começou por beijar a minha boca e descendo pelo meu pescoço, ate encontrar os meus seios.

- Edward… – Suspirei.

Ele brincava com os meus seios, com os seus lábios enquanto tirava minhas cuecas com jeitinho e carinho.

Ele finalmente viu-se livre delas, mandando-as ao ar, ate caírem no chão junto ás outras peças de roupa, e aproveitou para tirar também as deles.

Era agora… eu não estava a aguentar por muito tempo também…

- Bella, eu amo-te para sempre, nunca duvides disso.

- Eu também Edward… – e ai em senti ele preencher-me. Agora sem duvida eu estava completa…éramos um só.

Ele não fazia movimentos muito rápidos, pois eu acho que ele tinha receio de me magoar. Nós estávamos a chegar ao pico. Eu sentia-o, ele estava comigo…Ambos tínhamos desejo pelo que estávamos a fazer. E eu nem acreditava que estávamos a fazer amor.

- Edward… mais… – disse num gemido.

Ele beijou-me e foi aumentando a velocidade.

As nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, o cansaço já nos dominava, mas o desejo era maior que isso.

…

Depois de aquela acção de amor entre nós, Edward deitou-se ao meu lado cansado, com a respiração alterada. Eu aconcheguei a minha cabeça no seu peito, e acariciei-o com a ponta dos meus dedos, ate adormecer-mos.

Quando acordei, eram 8:30 da manha. Eu estava de costas para o peito de Edward e este tinha os seus braços em redor da minha cintura. Nossos corpos estavam completamente nus. Eu continuava cansada, mas feliz… então como Edward ainda dormia a meu lado como um anjo, eu entreguei-me ao sono novamente.

Acordei ao som de uma música que reconheci. Estava completamente ensonada. A luz do sol iluminava cada parte do quarto. Estava tudo como ontem a noite. As pétalas caídas no chão… os castiçais ainda com as pétalas, apesar de já estarem derretidas.

Olhei para os lados, na cama e Edward não se encontrava na cama.

_"Onde e que ele se meteu?" _pensei.

Neste mesmo instante, a porta do quarto bateu.

- Edward…?

-Hum… então a Bella adormecida, já acordou-Ouvi o seu comentário enquanto ria baixinho e ouvia as suas passadas a aproximarem-se. – Bom dia, meu amor. – Cobri-me com o lençol branco e coloquei os meus braços em redor do seu pescoço, quando ele já estava perto de mim. Ele tinha trazido um tabuleiro na mão branco, com todo o tipo de comida para pequeno-almoço. Como por exemplo: fruta, batido de morango (o meu preferido), biscoitos, torradas e para finalizar uma rosa vermelha, com um cartão a dizer:

_Amo-te para a eternidade_

- Eu também te amo Edward…- Beijei-o nos seus lábios.

Enquanto eu comia e ouvia a musica que ainda estava a dar Edward começou, por me beijar o pescoço e passar para os meus ombros, ate descer pelas costas com os seus lábios. Eu estremecia a cada toque seu. (continuava enrolada no lençol.)

- Porque escondes este teu corpo maravilhosamente lindo. – Ele estava a exagerar o meu corpo não era dos mais bonitos apesar de ser esbelta, e de qualquer das formas eu sentia-me envergonhada.

- Tenho vergonha…- admiti num sussurro. Pensei que ele não ouvisse mas se calhar estava enganada. Ele estava demasiado perto de mim para ouvir realmente o que eu tinha dito.

- Vergonha de quê? Eu já o vi, e também já o provei! – Disse-me, com os seus lábios colados no meu ouvido.

Eu paralisei, não estava a espera que ele me fosse dizer uma coisa dessas, nem muito menos o que ele me fez a seguir.

Edward deitou-me na cama e num instante já estava em cima de mim.

- Edward, esta louco? – Perguntei-lhe no meio de uma gargalhada de ambos.

- Por ti… sim, sempre!

…

Acordei novamente e já era 1 da tarde. Edward não estava na cama… acho que já se tornava um hábito, ou não…! Ouvi a água do chuveiro a correr e fui a correr ate a casa de banho, com esperanças de ver Edward lá.

Entrei na casa de banho. Era grande, bonita e branca. O que eu esperava que fosse um chuveiro era uma banheira, e era bem grande, tinha hidromassagem e… bem era mesmo típico de um hotel de 5*****.

Mas Edward não estava ali!

Retiro o que disse quando senti as suas mãos a enrolarem-se na minha cintura.

- A senhorita por acaso quer tomar banho comigo? – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido numa forma provocante.

- Por acaso até quero! – Exclamei virando-me para ele e entrelaçando os meus dedos no seu cabelo.

Edward deu-me o seu sorriso torto, meu preferido também e tirou-me a sua camisa com que eu estava vestida, (já que era também a única coisa que tinha) lançando-a algures.

Colocou-me na banheira quente e logo atrás veio ele. Ficámos ali imenso tempo a olhar um para o outro e a relaxar…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Espero que gostem..... (apesar de nao ter muitos concorrentes....)

Bjo :D


End file.
